


You're Such An Idiot

by SaKuRaKyoko1997



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Captain Oblivious Luz, Completely Unintentional References, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Humor, References To Catradora, The Good Witch Azura Series (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaKuRaKyoko1997/pseuds/SaKuRaKyoko1997
Summary: In which Luz and Amity read the newest volume of "The good witch Azura" together and our little miss perfect realizes that it's time to confess her love to the not so ordinary human.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Azura/Hecate (The Owl House)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	You're Such An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... This is my first time writing a Fanfic and english is not my motherlanguage, so please have mercy on me. :))  
> (Not Betaread)
> 
> // = thoughts

It was a quiet moonlit night on the Boiling Isles. The girls sat together in Amitys room, hung over the newest volume of ‘The good witch Azura’. They sat side by side, reading together. Their shoulders were brushing every so often and every time they did, a light blush covered Amitys face. But Luz, dense as she was, never noticed. Too occupied with the work she had in her hands, she barely stole a glance at her friend. But when she did, she always had that weird smile on her face which Amity ~~loved~~ hated. Absolutely hated! So the witch had to look away, too shy to show her blushing face.

They were near the end of the book and it didn’t look that good for Azura in the final fight. “Wow! That’s intense!” Luz exclaimed and Amity nodded in agreement. Their heads lowered into the book, clearly excited about the storyline.

_Azura was on her knees, panting heavily. The body of the giant snake in front of her collapsed. Breathing its last brath it said “I may have failed, but at least you’re dying with me” The witch touched her shoulder where the snake left a giant bitemark, feeling the poison from it flow through her body. Her vision got blurry and finally she collapsed too._

Luz and Amity looked at eachother. Both shocked and clearly in denial. “This can’t be!” They both said at the same time. Amity hurried to turn the page so they could continue.

_“Azura!” A worried voice called out from the distance. It was Hecate. The witch that once was Azuras rival and then became her friend. She kneeled next to her and cradled her in her arms. “No, Azura! You have to stay awake!” Named witch opened her eyes slightly to look at the tear stained face of her friend. Azura just shook her head, too tired to speak. Her eyes started to close again. “Azura!” Hecates voice was nearly a scream. She shook the witch in her arms and kept talking. Her voice was more desperate than Azura had ever heard it. “You never once given up, so don’t you dare start now!” “It’s too late...” The good witch breathed out weakly “Please don’t leave me! I- I love you!” The once evil witch blurted out._

And that’s when Amity became aware of her elevated heart rate, the sweating palms and how close Luz was. Their shoulders were pressed together now and their faces only inches away. She could even feel the breath of her crush, but she didn’t concentrate on that for too long. Her eyes moved back to the pages as she continued to read.

_Once again the eyes of Azura opened and she looked directly at Hecate now. “You love me?” she asked softly which lend the other woman to chuckle a little. “I always have, you idiot.” The fondest smile crept on Azuras face as she answered “I love you too.” Hecate looked surprised for a second but then smiled and pulled her lover into a gentle kiss._

Amity gasped and blushed once more. Luz just beamed down at the book.

_Light errupted from Azuras chest and soon enveloped her whole body. Her wounds closed and the poison left her body …_

After the last page was turned the two girls sat in silence for a while, processing what they just read. It was Luz who spoke first. “Wow! That was amazing! I never expected this turn. Wouldn’t have guessed that Hecate has feelings for Azura!” “I think it was pretty obvious” Amity answered without thinking too much about it “She dropped hints everywhere” Luz leaned back, deep in thought. A puzzled look on her face. “I think I have to re-read the all of the books to get them”

//You wouldn’t get them even if they were highlighted. You’re so oblivious but that makes you even cuter// Amity thought to herself and started to blush.

“Maybe we can read them together and you point out the hints to me!” Luz suggested, clapping her hands in excitement. And that’s when Amity Blights gay-panic started again. At this moment her face was fully flushed and she talked at full speed without letting her words go through her brain first. “S-sure! Spending more time with you alone! Reading! Pointing out hints of love between two girls! I’m totally up for that! Aaand I’ve been talking for too long again.” With every word she said, the panic in her got stronger. But Luz, being her dense self, just looked at Amity and smiled her usual smile. “Then that’s settled!”

They both fell silent again what Amity was thankful for, because she was able to recover from her little panic.

By the time Luz spoke again they both had settled into a comfortable position on Amitys bed, with the former mentioned sitting in the middle, leaning with her back against the wall and Luz leaning her back against headpiece of the bed and having her legs stretched out and on top of Amity (What caused another gay-panic)

“I’m glad she told her” Her voice was unusual quiet. It was of course not unnoticed by the smart witch. “Because otherwise Azura would have died?”She assumed, because she knew how much the good witch meant to the brunette. Being her hero and role model and all. Amity was surprised when a “No” came as an answer and shot a questioning look at Luz. “I mean, yeah that would be horrible! But imagine if she didn’t tell her and Azura died without knowing about Hecates feelings. That would be so sad! ‘Cause it seems Azura didn’t take the hints, just like me."

That made Amitys eyes widen and her heart stopped for a second before it started drumming fast again, this time with a bitter feeling mixed to the butterflies in her stomach. Luz was right. What if anything happens to one of them and Amity never told Luz about what she feels? The thought of that made the young girl feel sick

//But what if I tell her and she feels disgusted and doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?// This made her feel even more sick. She felt like she had to throw up. Before the thoughts got too out of hand she stopped herself. //NO! Luz is not like that!//

So she gathered all her courage, breathed in once and started “Luz I- “ She got interrupted by a loud noise coming from the clock that hung over the door, signalizing that it is midnight.

“Oh it’s that late?! Eda will get mad at me!” With that Luz hopped off the bed. All of the courage Amity felt left her body. She reached out to Luz but then retracted her hand and stood up instead. “I accompany you on your way home.” “But then _you_ have to go back alone” The human tried to argue but the green haired witch brushed it off with an “I don’t mind being alone”, hiding her blush as she walked past Luz.

Outside the moon was shining and a soft autumn breeze was blowing. After a 10 minute walk Amity regretted her choice of clothes. She crossed her arms over her chest, shivering a little. Why had she thought going out without a jacket was a good idea? Luz, this time not that dense, removed her hoodie and held it out to her friend.

Again the gay-panic started. Of course it did. She wouldn’t be Amity Blight without the gay-panic. The blush crept onto her cheeks, covered her face and the tip of her ears. Her mind was going from ‘Take the damn thing’ to ‘You can’t handle wearing this’ but her mouth was, as expected, faster than her brain. “A hoodie! Your Hoodie! With your warmth and your smell!” Her face was beat red and featured something between a smile and a painful expression, as she finally took the hoodie and put it on. And Titan, she almost fainted! Yes, she expected that it smelled like Luz but she wasn’t prepared that the smell was so _intense_!

Luz watched her and smiled. Still unaware of why Amitys face was so red or why she was rambling about weird, random things. For her it was just how Amity is. Sweet, beautiful Amity.

“You feelin’ better now?” “Y-yeah. Thank you” //Good job Blight. An almost proper sentence// She thought to herself and even her blush became a little lighter. “Aren’t you getting cold now though?"

Idiot Luz, without knowing what she’s doing to her dear friend, exclaimed loudly “No, I’m pretty hot!” Amity blurted out, that yes indeed Luz was a hot person and then instantly regretted being born as the gay disaster she was. “I mean you have a hot body!”, she tried to save herself, “You have a high body temperature! I can tell because I wear your hoodie! Haha. I didn’t mean your personality at all!”

Luz just laughed and said “I know! I barely get cold when it’s freezing too!” And Anity was just glad that captain oblivious just kept talking like nothing weird happened.

After a while they arrived at the owl house and as the farewell got near, the bitter feeling from earlier slipped back into the heart of the witch. //What if anything happens to us?// She knew she could get it out if she was just brave enough. But as soon as the human girl turned around and looked at her, the knees of the witch got weak and her palms began to sweat.

Luz was starring at her expectantly and Amity didn’t get what the former wanted until she looked down on herself. “Oh. You surely want to get that back!” She started to pull the hem of the hoodie up, but Luz stopped her. “No. Keep it on your way home!” Confused Amity looked at her crush. “Then why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?” “No, I just thought that I want to hug you right now~” Luz explained with a happy smile. Another blush and another one of those weird smiles and a small nod. “But only for five seconds” “Yeay!” Excited that she got permission, Luz pulled Amity in an exuberant hug, which the witch shyly returned. She had to admit that she regretted what she said about the five seconds, because as soon as the hug started it was over and that’s when the young lesbian disaster decided that she couldn’t bare it. Losing that feeling, the warmth… Losing Luz without her ever knowing what she felt for her.

So as Luz turned away to say good night, Amity grabbed her wrist and finally spoke up without stuttering or immense blushing. “Luz, wait!” “What is it, Amity?” The brunette looked a little worried, still no clue what was going on. “It’s just… what you said about Azura and Hecate… It made me think.” “Think about what?” Now Luz was curious, so she stepped a little closer, what made Amitys nerves flutter. “About my… my feelings. And that I couldn’t deal with it, if something happens before I can get them out.” She explained. The adrenalin kept her from backing out now.

Luz looked at her with sympathy and said the most stupid but most ‘Luz’ thing she could possibly say. “Whoever it is, I think you should tell them!” And that’s when something in Amity snapped.

“It’s you, you dense idiot!” She sounded more angry than she wanted, that’s why she gave an apologetic look and continued “I have a _huge_ crush on you for a while now, but you seem to be the only one who doesn’t notice” By the end of her sentence Amity looked to the side, too scared to see the reaction of her loved one. Said one just stood there for a while, no words leaving her mouth. It was her time turn to blush and have a heart attack now. //Amity likes me! She really likes me!// She too had a crush on Amity, ever since they first met. (though it took her some time to realize.) But she never thought that Amity would love a weird human like her.

But what to do now? This was all new to the young girl. But Amity seemed upset and Luz felt the need to do something about it. Then it hit her like a train. She grinned, proud of her master plan then stepped closer to Amity, what caused the witch to look at her.

“You love me?” She asked softly but wasn’t able to hide her grin, hoping that Amity would get what she was hinting on. And Amity did. She gave a short chuckle, not sure yet if she should laugh by now or not. “I always have, you idiot” She copied the words they read earlier. Her heart drummed in her chest so loud that she was sure Luz was hearing it too. Nervous about what was to come she breathed in sharply, even though she _knew_ what would come next.

Luz got even closer so they were just inches apart, then she said with a big goofy smile “I love you too” and Amitys heart almost exploded when Luz planted a kiss on her cheek to corroborate what she just said.

Though her face was as red as a tomato, she found the bravery to pull Luz in and at last kiss her fully on the lips.

When they parted again, they both had the widest smiles on their faces.

Suddenly the door to the house swung open (waking up the currently sleeping Hooty) and out of it stepped Eda, who looked just like she was ready to search the whole Boiling Isles. She relaxed as soon as she spotted the two girls standing close to each other. “There you are! I thought you got lost somewhere!” She shouted out to them, what startled the new found lovers.

Amity once again blushed madly and this time even Luz had a faint blush on her cheeks. “Eda! I’m fine. We just got too absorbed into the book that we forgot the time” The human girl explained. “Oh sure, absorbed into _the book_ ” Eda mumbled to herself with a knowing smirk and got inside of the house again.

Luz scratched her neck and looked at Amity with an ‘I’m sorry for that’ expression. “I guess I have to gay now” “You mean go” Amity deadpanned and Luz just had the cutest kind of ‘I don’t get it’ expression on her face.

“You should really go now, before the owl lady comes out again.” The green haired witch suggested. Luz nodded and pecked Amitys Lips gently. “Good night, Amity” “Good night, Luv. Luz! I mean good night, Luz.” She wasn’t used to this yet, but at least she wasn’t panicking. They smiled at each other one last time before Luz got inside the house, leaving her happy girlfriend behind.

That night Amity Blight had the best sleep of her young life, hugging the hoodie she wouldn’t return that soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. I wish all of you a good day :))


End file.
